


fool of a man

by Anonymous



Series: Love in Mind [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not where I thought this would go, but today led me to this conclusion. Title from Love in Mind by Neil Young.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Love in Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	fool of a man

June 30, 2020

Dan’s phone rings as he is plating Stacey’s omelet. He looks down and frowns and lets the call go to voicemail.

‘You’re going to have to pick up eventually’. Stacey picks up a fork and starts to dig in. She looks at Dan meaningfully, her eyes full of love and concern.

Dan turns away from her to plate his own omelet, not wanting her to see the tears starting in the corner of his eyes. ‘Do you want some more coffee?” He brings his plate and the pot of coffee over to the island where Stacey is perched, currently feeding a piece of bacon to Redmond at her feet.

Stacey tries to get him to look her in the eye. He’s not, instead he spears a piece of watermelon and walks back to the stove with the pot of coffee. He places his hands on the counter next to the stove and takes a deep breath. He feels Stacey’s small frame against his back and her arms go around his waist. She gently rubs his belly. He huffs out a cry and turns around in her arms. They stand there for a long time. He is crying into her hair. She whispering soothing words that only a best friend could know.

When they break apart, he picks up the phone and walks out into the backyard. ‘Dan, Dan, what is going on? Why aren’t you answering any of my calls? I was getting worried. I asked Annie and Emily and Sarah, but they said they said nothing was wrong, that you are fine and have been talking to all of them.’

Dan continues to water the lawn as Noah babbles on, it’s very soothing actually. ‘Noah, what do you want?’

Noah is quiet for a minute. ‘What do I want? I want to talk to you. I’m freaking out a little Daniel. I was just about to call Eugene, ‘. Dan cuts him off. ‘Don’t you dare call my father. If you have business with me, keep him out of it.’

Noah sputters into the phone, ‘Business? What the fuck are you talking about Dan? I want to talk to you, we have barely talked for months. You didn’t show up at my virtual birthday party. Michael said you didn’t even respond to his invite. As a matter of fact, the only cast member who showed up was Annie. I miss you guys. I feel like I haven’t spoken to you all in ages. What happened to our group texts? I feel like we are talking through our agents.’ Noah stops talking for a minute. ‘Oh my God. Dan. What is going on? Why is no one?’

Dan cuts him off, his hosting voice in place, friendly but cold. ‘Noah, I’m kind of busy. Is there something I can help you with?’

Noah swallows audibly. ‘I don’t know what to say to you.’

Dan tries to hold back the tears as Stacey walks over to him and rubs his back in a soothing manner. ‘Well actually now that I have you on the phone, we have to talk about the farewell tour. I am rescheduling it to the winter, the dates will be from mid January to March’.

Noah sputters, ‘Dan that is when my tour is rescheduled for. I told you that a couple of months ago. I already have the venues booked.’ I cannot back out now.

Dan turns off the hose and walks away from Stacey. He cannot let her see how much this is hurting him. He knows it’s wrong, but he cannot live like this any longer. ‘Noah, it’s been very difficult to get everyone’s schedules together. All the restrictions are being lifted and people’s commitments are being moved. Those dates are best for me as my new show will start filming in April.’

Noah gasps. ‘Your new show? What? I thought that.’ He stops for a second and when he starts talking again there is anger in his voice. ‘Dan. Are you asking me to choose between the show and my music?’

Dan responds with just as much anger. ‘I would never ask you to make such a difficult choice, would I Noah?’ And no, I’m not asking, because I already know what you would choose. Listen, I have to go, but I will have my assistant email you the details as they get firmed up. Have your team let my dad and I know what you decide. Dustin can jump in and take your place. I’ve already spoke to him.’

Noah is quiet. ‘How can you do the tour without Patrick?”

Dan does not hold back the tears as he looks out over the city. A beautiful view he treasures. ‘I’m sure the fans will survive.’

‘Will you Dan?”’

Dan seethes at the question. ‘I think I’ll be able to hold on Noah. My team will be in touch soon.’ He hangs up and walks back inside to have brunch with his friend and plan for his future.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovers, the dreamers and me


End file.
